A Maid on a Picnic Date
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op Story with YuriChan220. Meaning Homura has no regrets, even if she kind of regretted asking Haruka for fashion advice, but shenanigans aside, she has no regrets. No regrets, especially when seeing Asuka's smile of adoration aimed right at her...plus her maid outfit. AsukaxHomura one-shot. Read'n Enjoy !


**A Maid on a Picnic Date**

 **By YuriChan220 & Mike Powell III**

Homura of the former Hebijo Elite Class shinobi team, now the disavowed "Homura Crimson Squad", was a young woman with rather few regrets. All things considered, she was very, so very happy with her life right now.

Granted, she wished she and her friends and teammates had a bigger budget to have better and nicer things, given their living conditions inside a glorified, "pimped-out" cave and other such amenities.

She didn't even regret that she and the rest of the Hebijo Elite Class had to go off the grid because of their branding as "disavowed" or "renegades" by the higher connections of Hebijo's former benefactor.

Homura knew that everybody else in her team was well aware of what they were getting into when they teamed up with the shinobi girls of Hanzo Academy to take down Dougen, burning down the actual Hebijo facility in the process, so all in all, it was a conscious decision.

But anyhow, if there was one thing that Homura regretted at the moment...was making a deal with the devil...meaning asking advice from the resident mad scientist and overall huge pervert of her Crimson Squad; Haruka…

She was waiting for her former rival-now girlfriend for a picnic at the park. The girl had yet to arrive (mainly because Homura got fidgety really early on and decided to arrive at the picnic location one hour earlier) and Homura was really starting to get antsy.

She knew her beloved would arrive in time, there was no doubt of that.

What actually had her so...well...embarrassed and flushed...was actually the way that she was dressed and the sheer looks sent her way by several dozen people that she had passed by on her way to the park ("Because it wouldn't be fair to her if you arrived by regular ninja means, Homura-chan, dear~ You _have_ to walk there!" Haruka had said)

She had left people, men and women alike, swooning and going all starry-eyed and some even nosebleeding in her wake as she had made her way to the park, big picnic basket in her hands and her tanned face ablaze with the most intense, hottest blush she had ever had in her life.

"Oh, gosh," Homura groaned. "I KNEW I shouldn't have asked Haruka! Why am I even dressed like this?! I mean, it's…I'm like a servant waiting for her master! Which Asuka is totally not!"

She finally got out of this mess when she got to the park Asuka had recommended, but she was still thinking about how the people reacted to her sexy outfit and the sheer _looks_ sent her way by those people…

She looked around to see if others were watching her. Thankfully, there were only a handful of people that were clearly more interested in their own companions.

The black-haired ninja girl was still incredibly embarrassed and praying that Asuka would appreciate her sexy and stylish French Maid outfit. However, she did find some comfort in seeing a couple, two women nearby simply standing next to each other by a big fountain of crystalline water that came out in different patterns every minute or so...

A tall blonde woman wearing a big, blue ribbon towards the base of her long ponytail with a shorter, black-haired companion with cute red ribbons in her hair. The blonde looked incredibly regal and elegant, definitely not from Japan. Her companion, though? The woman was clearly all Japanese and the monochrome maid outfit she was wearing made Homura's look tame, almost _child's play_ in comparison. Homura felt a particular rush of confidence in herself and the way she looked in the sexy French maid outfit Haruka herself had lent her before leaving for the picnic with Asuka, when the blonde woman's maid turned to Homura and gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up, a smile and then, let Homura read her lips when she mouthed "You look great, miss~!"

"Huh..." Homura uttered softly yet found herself smiling with her trademark confidence. She nodded her respect towards the black-haired maid hugging the blonde woman's arm to her ample bosom (though Homura was sure her own chest was bigger).

"Homura-chan~!" A cute voice called.

The Disavowed Hebijo girl turned and looked up at the granddaughter of Master Hanzo as the buxom, spunky girl approached with happy, adorable skips, clad in a cute, pink summer dress that fluttered beautifully around her slim, curvy body. She ran towards her girlfriend and then, stopped and blinked.

"Homura-chan…what…the heck are you _wearing?_ " Asuka asked with a really cute and comical look of surprise.

Homura felt her face go ablaze again with yet another blush, and this time, her cheeks burned even hotter than when she was actually walking there among the people.

She turned to the side, fidgeting where she knelt on the rich-garnet picnic blanket, unconsciously fiddling with her hands in her lap and therefore, making her bountiful chest jiggle and mash against her upper arms. Asuka could feel just a bit of blood gather in her nose. She idly wondered if she should fear "pulling a Yagyuu" in Homura's presence...

"W-Well...I, uh...um, I mean, I asked...I asked H-Haruka for, well...advice..." Homura had never sounded more meek and adorable before and Asuka couldn't help it anymore. The Hanzo Academy ninja girl squealed and glomped Homura, landing on top of her beloved rival and nuzzling her slender, tanned neck, making Homura herself break into girlish, cute giggles.

Homura was clad in a black-and-white ensemble; a white maid headdress plus white ribbon that matched beautifully with her jet-black hair and long ponytail. Black bands on her upper arms with white frills. A white apron that hugged her perfect, toned belly that tied into a big white bow on her back. A short black skirt with white frills. Black stockings that lovingly hugged Homura's long legs plus, again, white frills on the garters. Last but not least: black cups with white frills that barely managed to contain her big and beautiful breasts. The cups were _so_ small, in fact, that Asuka could clearly see the tan-lines on her girlfriend's perfect, tanned breasts.

"A-Asuka?" Homura stuttered.

The Hanzo Academy girl giggled again as she lifted herself off of Homura to look into the emerald eyes of her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry. It's just…you look _so_ cute in that outfit!" Asuka said. "I like it~"

"Y-You do?"

Asuka nodded with utter enthusiasm as Homura stared at the granddaughter of Hanzo while blushing.

"Well, I'm glad...I'm so very glad you like it, Asuka!" The tanned ninja girl sighed with relief and hugged Asuka tightly, smiling. "You have no idea how much I was worried I may have, I don't know, overdone it, but...man! This is such a relief!" Asuka giggled and squeezed Homura in her arms, thoroughly enjoying the warmth and skin and outfit of her usually-badass and confident girlfriend.

"Hey, how could I not? You went to Haruka-san for advice. That says it all!" Asuka and Homura laughed as they pulled away from the hug.

"I know, right?! We both know that's a very dangerous thing to do, but hey, it paid off here, no~?" And there was the usual Homura that Asuka adored. In fact, the "good" ninja girl couldn't help herself and leaned forward to kiss Homura, the beautiful, tanned ninja "maid", right then and there on their picnic blanket.

The feeling of Asuka's skillful lips and tongue meeting hers definitely helped Homura let go of her current, embarrassing-outfit inhibitions as she kissed Asuka back with equal passion as their lip-lock escalated and the ninja maidens in love knelt on the blanket, pressed flush against each other, their outfits making a strikingly-beautiful contrast.

"Asuka…haaah~" Homura whispered when they pulled away to catch their breath.

The Hanzo girl giggled. "I love you, Homura-chan~"

"So do I, Asuka."

The couple continued their kissing session for about a few more minutes until Homura told her that the food would be getting cold if they didn't eat already.

"Ah, yes! Whoops, silly me~ sure thing, let's eat!" Came Asuka's reply after untangling herself from her girlfriend.

"I could totally spend all day long kissing you, Homura-chan, wearing this outfit...sorry, I just can't get enough of you as a sexy maid, Homura-chan~!" Asuka giggled at the rather goofy or, well, pervy grin on her girlfriend's face after hearing that. But alas, Asuka booped Homura on the nose and even gave her barely-covered behind a playful slap. "But it is lunchtime and I'm starving, so, let's eat, ne~?"

Asuka reached down to open up the picnic basket yet Homura was quick to seize her girlfriend's hand and give it a gentle squeeze after Asuka gave her a questioning gaze.

"Wait, hold on. Asuka...I...I wore this maid dress for a reason, y'know?" The tanned ninja girl looked adorable with the pout she gave Asuka and the way that she looked to the side and fiddled with the frilly hem of her super-short skirt.

"...oh my!" realization dawned on Asuka and she pulled back in mild shock, even raising a hand to cover her mouth. "Homura-chan...you...ohhh my gosh, oh my gosh oh my god! Kyaaah~!" The granddaughter of Hanzo couldn't take it anymore and she squealed when realizing what Homura wanted to do for her today.

"S-So..." Homura picked up an octopus-shaped sausage with a pair of chopsticks and held it up to Asuka's blushing, smiling face. "P-Please say "ahhhh", Asu...I mean, um...O-Ojou...sama..."

Asuka's heart soared. She was touched to her very soul and she nearly burst into tears of joy right then and there. The girl ate the sausage with a cute, happy look on her face. "Mm! Oishi!"

"Th-that's good," Homura said, still blushing from what she did just now. "And, um…O-Ojou-sama?"

"Yes?" Asuka asked.

"Thank you…for being with me on this date. That means a lot to me. It really does."

The granddaughter of Hanzo smiled as she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"No problem~!" Asuka said while turning to the picnic basket. "Now then, shall we continue?"

"S-Sure."

The couple happily enjoyed feeding each other the food Homura brought for the rest of lunchtime and just basked in each other's presence long after the food was all gone. The Hebijo girl simply enjoyed being with her girlfriend and this date was all way less embarrassing than it was in the beginning.

So, all things considered, Homura was a really, really happy ninja maiden in love and if she partially regretted having gone to Haruka earlier in the day for advice on what to wear for her picnic date with Asuka...she now realized, sitting there with her beloved, feeding her and acting like an actual maid...perhaps it was actually a good idea.

Homura felt warm. She felt sexy. She was happy and more in love with Asuka than ever, and her beloved felt the same, and then some.

So, in the end, Homura of the Crimson Squad had no regrets.

 _ **~Fin~**_

 _ **Yuri-chan:**_ _It's been a while, MIkey-kun._

 _ **He pops up from the tall grass, clad from head to toe in a ghillie suit, lowering his facemask and shouldering an M24 rifle**_ _Indeed, it has. Indeed, Yuri-chan. And this time, we're working together to bring to life an idea that has been nagging at me for a very long time now, did you know that, Yuri-chan? :3_ _ **He boops the top of Yuri-chan's head with the bipod of his M24**_

 _ **Yuri-chan rubs her head while laughing nervously**_ _Ahahaha~! Yes, that's true. I'm very glad we accomplished this._

 _Oh trust me, fellas. Writing with Yuri-chan here was a joy and a treat,_ _ **almost**_ _as awesome and delicious Homura-chan wearing a sekshi meido dressu for her darlin' waifu, Asuka-chan~_

 _And also, for you guys and girls! A cyber-choco-chip cookie for those that get the references to 2 characters from different fighting game franchises. Those that know how I operate will know right away who the two ladies are~ ;3_

 _So, again: writing this story together with Yuri-chan here was awesome and here's hopin' you beautiful people enjoyed it and will drop us a review for our efforts, eh? : 3_

 _ **Yuri-chan bows**_ _Yes! Feel free to review, everyone! And it's a pleasure working with you, Mikey-kun. I really enjoyed it._

 _Likewise, Li'l Lily~ Now...it's time for you to take a nap._ _ **And he then puts Yuri-chan in a chokehold, ushering her to go to sleep**_ _Shhhh, shhhh, creature~ This is a dangerous, sensitive mission. We don't want you getting caught in the crossfire~ :3_

 _See you back at Mother Base, Yuri-chan~_

 _ **And then, he straps a Fulton Recovery balloon to Yuri-chan's prone body as she catches z's, which then flies her off back to base.**_

 _:3_

 _Semper-Fi! Carry on!_


End file.
